heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Fenrin Alanor, The Front Man
Appearence. Foot/Normal Fenrin is a 16 year old pilot with grey-green eyes and short scraggly black hair. He stands about 5'6” and about half a foot taller in his combat gear, a solid 6' tall. He wears a t-shirt, usually his team color of red and a pair of blue-jeans with combat boots.. Around his neck he wears his team dog-tags for all to see. He wears a white jacket with his personal symbol on it over his heart. Foot/Armored In his armor he stands taller and seems more imposing than normal, forgoing the normal and bordering on the extreme. It is solid black with red trim and minor gold detailing. Piercing green lenses see out from a wolf's visage. On his right wrist is a com pad he uses to remotely interface with his mech or talk to people. Mech His mech is black with gold and red detailing. It also has a wolf's visage like his armor, along with clawed hands and black and white wings. A lightweight build, it is thinner and more lithe looking than most mechs, even in it's own class. The weapons are crisscrossed along the back, for easy over the shoulder grabbing and stowing. Attitude. Fenrin is a hotheaded rookie with a lot to prove. He hates losing and despises anyone better than he is. A poor sport but will never cheat and hates underhanded slime even worse than losing. Weapons/Abilities Personally Fenrin has no weapons, but he does have fledgling psychokinetic powers and precognition. Many suspect he may be the most powerful Psychokinetic alive. In his mech he has a small array of weapons, starting with his twin 'Decimators:' custom built handguns with more firepower than most of the other handguns. He also has both extreme range covered with his 'Archshot' antimatter sniper rifle and close range with the 'Argonus' lever action shotgun. The Archshot is unparalleled as a sniper rifle, possesing accuracy, range, and above all; power. It has but a single flaw; it is bolt action so the firerate is low and the overall amount of rounds is also rather low. The Argonus on the other hand is perhaps the most dangerous part of his arsenal, the lever action shotgun weilds devistating power and firerate as well as capacity. It loses flare at range, but is still deadly at midrange due to the multi-slug rounds it fires. As a last ditch weapon he has a Solar Flare Blade, a simple heat blade that most Break pilots have. His mech also has its flight and boosters for unequaled manuverability and speed. Lastly his mech has an Elec-Mag generator in it; a device usually used to fry enemy gear and systems at the cost of your own nonprotected systems. He often uses this as a defense; distabalizing lasers and missiles, instead of as a weapon. Bio. His team is known as: The Last to Fall, and their team colors are basically anything with red trim and gold detailing commonly; black, grey and white for the team as is. Being a new member of the biggest rookie team, Fen is usually thought of as a nothing or a nobody throughout most of the league. In his level of the league he is referred to as the Front Man. His teammates usually regard him as the master rookie, because he is almost as good as some of the Ace Pilots in upper tiers but has yet to be allowed to ditch the 'rookie' title. He is regarded as a pest and an all around insult to the sport of Mecha-Brawling by some of the topteams. His father is a enigmatic mystery and his mother was a semi known low teir sponser. He is believed to be a protege, due to his unknown father's gift on his 16th birthday. The gift was a key to an old hanger, which contained the remains of the mech known as, Darkness Zero, perhaps the most deadly mech and pilot in the sport. He kept the gift a secret from everyone but his team and sponsers, but it soon leaked out. Recently he has been using his winnings to rebuild the Zero, but he has also been redesigning it into something 'more' in his eyes. Category:Varogons characters